User blog:MysticCanines'Heroine732/Lion Guard Season 3 Categories and New Ranks I Can Imagine
This Lion Guard season 3 category and new ranks for some of the new characters would be like how close lions historically lived to where the sand cat currently can live and how close their wildcat cousin lives. Studying historic range of the lion it's like I picture Greece for lions who seriously want privacy, Egypt as the battle ground, Ethopia for when the lions and the wildcat want to do something together including music or picnic and India as the state Mufasa's ancestors lived in and but left secretly. Sand Cat the lions' top ally if the writer start including states like Greece where sea mammals could help the sand cat and lion communicate near the lakes that surround Greece. because when crossing the big lakes Central Asia isn't far from Greece. Wildcat as the messenger who can easily travel from Central Asia to Africa because it doesn't care if it's in a desert or a savanna. Golden Wolves as the species that helps the lions protect Greece And Egypt as well as India because this species can in all three. Corsac Fox as a neighbor both Sand Cat and Wildcat can do stuff with in Central Asia, like if these two very small cat need help figuring out a plan. or when these two small cats want a someone to tell a sea mammal to take something to Greece. African Wild Dog / Cape Dog as the species that helps guard Pride Rock's pride Bhati as the advisor besides the scenes of Rafiki and Zazu scheduling and telling the future. Bhati the bat-eared fox could tell regular advice for solutions especially with characters like Makini. Ethiopian Wolf as the species that helps Wildcat and the lions trade with another Pride Lander willing to carry whatever they're trading or sharing, it doesn't have be food it could be some long forgotten treasure of their family. Zebras as the species that speaks up for all herds because its cousin the horse is one of the animals in the shaman list. The horse is the Celtic Shaman. Black-backed jackal as the species that helps the Lion Guard protect the edges of the Pride Lands in spots near the volcano and Broken Rock where enemies have met face to face a few times. This is type of duty I'd reform the Black-backed jackals with for sure, because they can even sometimes live near water where seals lounge. And with ancient time facts it could be a scene of the Lion Guard taking Scar either to Greece's beach or even to the Himalayas where the Snow Leopard lives, both places could make Scar's last goodbye special. It would just depend if you wanted Scar to finally find his place or if you wanted him disappearing and never returning. Want Scar disappearing forever choose Greece, want Scar to have a duty he enjoys choose the Himalayas. I'd let the Snow Leopard have scenes similar to Mufasa's because of how special the Himalayas are supposed to be. Category:Blog posts